Cane bolts are used to hold barriers such as swinging gates closed. The cane bolt slides up and down on the gate and when the gate is closed, the bottom of the cane bolt is positioned over a hole in the ground into which the cane bolt is lowered to hold the gate closed. To open the gate, the cane bolt is lifted out of the hole and the gate may then be swung open.
As understood herein, it is typically the case that the cane bolt is released once it is removed from the hole, which causes the cane bolt to drop back down against the ground. As further understood here, as the gate is moved the cane bolt drags against the ground, resulting in scores in the ground and damage to the cane bolt.